User blog:TheChibiKing/Just Dance: K-POP EXPERIENCE (FANMADE GAME)
NOTE: I'm not going to take requests. You can leave suggestions if you want, but I have other projects in both real and virtual life to think about, so I really don't think I would be able to fulfill requests. I'm sorry for that :( Also, I must admit chibi avatars have become my main focus now :P So, if you want to see how a coach looks like "in-game", you can rely on them ^_^ Just Dance: K-POP EXPERIENCE is a Korean spin-off made by Ubisoft. It was released on June 26th, 2017, but new content will added to it and updated on time. Gameplay and Features * SUPERSTAR ( ) and MEGASTAR ( ) are present. * Up to six players can join the fun! * "Karaoke Mode" ( ): connect a microphone to the console and use your voice to help the crew increase the score! * "Workout Mode" ( ): create your personal playlist and set the amount of calories you want to burn! A graphic will keep track of your progresses! ** Seven default playlists for each day of the week (one harder than the other) can be played. * Send challenges to your friends and let's see who's the best in here! * Play online with people around the world in "Worldwide Party" ( )! ** Save your friends as contacts in your Friends List and create rooms to dance together with them in real time, or simply have a pleasant chat with them! * Have you got a camera console? Then, record your performance and share it with your friends! Track List WORK IN PROGRESS. STAY TUNED! New songs are added everyday. All routines are based off the music videos of the respective songs, and the dance steps are taken from the official choreographies. Korean tracklist Foreign Flavours WORK IN PROGRESS. STAY TUNED! The "Foreign Flavours" ( ) playlist is basically a batch of additional songs that works like Just Dance Unlimited; about six or seven new songs are added every week. It features non-Korean songs chosen among the most popular ones in Korea; some of them are recycled from the main series. Mashups WORK IN PROGRESS. STAY TUNED! This game also features Mashups; they have no specifical theme, and their background color changes depending on the pictogram of the current routine. Chibi Avatars WORK IN PROGRESS. STAY TUNED! Accompanying regular avatars, this game features Chibi Avatars, which represent a deformed version of the coaches with a huge head and a tiny body. They appear when a player beats his/her rivals in both offline and online gameplay, and when the Dancer Card is viewed. Avatars and chibi avatars can't be chosen separately. Most of the songs also feature special avatars, which can be purchased with in-game coins called Gold K's. Trivia * Every outfit, background and choreo is based off the music video for the respective song. * Just like Just Dance 2018, the lyrics can change their color if they risk to blend with the background. ** Moreover, the little orb from Just Dance 2015 (Chinese Version) reappears. * In multiplayer routines, a little triangle points at the coach you're following. ** This also happens on the pictograms. * Songs from the Foreign Flavours streaming service can have Mashups, too. Beta Elements * Can't Get Enough was supposed to be the starting dancer for the Mashup of This Is What You Came For, but she got replaced by RADICAL. Gallery jdkorea mashup menu.png|''4 Walls'' (Mashup) on the menu sweat menu template.png|Workout Mode (TRANSLATIONS: "Start playlist from here", "Wake-Up Monday", "Chilly Tuesday" gold k icon.png|Gold K (in-game coin) Fanart If you want to make fanart of this fanmade game, feel free to! I will put everything here ^_^ Category:Blog posts